


I swear I've had every conceivable thought.

by NebeScribens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Poetry, Boredom, Poetry, Thought Projection, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebeScribens/pseuds/NebeScribens
Summary: What listening to TOP does to your mind without sleep.
Kudos: 2





	I swear I've had every conceivable thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I need sleep.

I swear I've had every conceivable thought. But perhaps not, I've never thought of what is inconceivable, what is unimaginable, what's constricted from the unlimited space of my imagination. I can't perceive what I cannot grasp; this scares me. What can't I think of? I honestly can't recall or think of it.

What haven't I thought of? Surely I thought of it at least once, I think, once while I was pondering on thoughts, and jotting every instance upon my mind. Idly yet intensely thinking for a thought. Now if I think hard enough, I can remember the thought and moment of impossibility and perhaps quixotic. I wrote it down. I did I swear; it goes, I swear I've had every conceivable thought. But perhaps not.

**Author's Note:**

> But caffeine needs me more.


End file.
